


Shelter from the Storm

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Nothing is better than a blanket fort on a rainy day.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested: RexSoka for "blankets, takeout, and cheesy movies"

Rex walks into the apartment and stands still, grocery bags still in his hands. "What-"

"Rex!" Ahsoka's voice is muffled through layers of fabric, but then she pokes her head out and grins at him. "I made a blanket fort!"

He blinks, rain water dripping from his skin and clothes as thunder rumbles outside. "I- yeah I can see that," he says, trying and failing to fight a smile. 

"Go change and dry off so you can come in, I'll take care of these." It takes her a second to make her way out of the fort, one of the sheets catching on her montrals, but she manages it and then takes the bags from him. He can't say it isn't a relief - the shower had caught him by surprise on the walk home, and he's soaked through and shivering. By the time he’s dried off and in warm clothes, he can smell the warm spice of reheated Alderaani takeout from last night. 

When he walks back into the living room, Ahsoka is back in the fort she's constructed using every blanket and pillow in the house, and most of the furniture. There are little twinkling lights strung up, and a holo already playing. It looks... nice, actually, and he smiles. "You did all this, 'soka?"

Her montrals flash a deeper blue. "You like it?" she asks, and he leans in to kiss her before settling in with his head on her thighs. 

"I like it. What are we watching?" He gestures at the holo before she hits play. 

"It's about a very strong and brave Jedi Knight who falls in love with her equally strong and brave commander," Ahsoka says, her fangs flashing with how broad her grin is as Rex groans. 

"Not another one of these," he grumbles, but he can't hide his smile as he reaches for the fried plantains before she throws a pillow at him. 

"Just you watch! This one will be good!"

It won't be, and they both know it, but with the rain drumming on the transparisteel, and the rolling thunder muffled by the blankets, it doesn't matter. Their story has a happy ending, and that's all they need. 


End file.
